


Not Girlfriend...?

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 這是「全世界都知道她們在一起、只有她們兩個不知道」的故事。





	Not Girlfriend...?

七森高中一年二班教室裡，杉浦同學在講台前整理下堂課要用的講義，京子同學則在擦黑板。不，應該是說，這兩個人原本應該要整理講義和擦黑板的，只不過她們現在正忙著打情罵俏。

「你看你看，小情侶又在打情罵俏了。」

「哎呀哎呀好閃啊～」

「當著眾人的面調情，這樣對嗎？！」

班上同學對於這兩人不時如入無人之境般的調情早習以為常，但也有不少人對於她們的感情生活相當感興趣，成為眾人茶餘飯後的閒聊話題。

 

這天，京子帶著班上的轉學生認識校園。

「如果遇到什麼問題，除了找我以外，也可以找班長協助喔！」京子露出一貫的開朗笑容。

「啊，就是京子同學的女朋友對吧？」轉學生應和道。

京子停頓，投向轉學生的目光充滿了疑惑與不解，「？？」

「呃、杉浦同學對吧？大家都說妳們在交往呀？」

露出不好意思的微笑，「大家都這麼說的嗎？」搔搔頭，「其實她... 不是我女朋友呢...」臉上浮現淡淡紅暈。

發現誤會大了，轉學生連忙道歉，但京子也趕緊安撫地說道，「不用道歉啦，我不在意喔～」像是想到了什麼，「不過...」扶著下巴，故作一臉沉思狀，「綾乃會不會在意，我就不知道了呢...」說罷，便自顧自的賊笑了起來。

 

校園另一角，學生會室裡傳來一陣吵嚷聲。

「才、才不是女朋友咧！！！」綾乃紅著臉，激動的喊著。

「啊啊、妳忘了，她們兩個在一起的事是秘密，不能說啊！」金短髮女孩正經嚴肅地如此說道。

「才沒有在一起！！！」手上握著筆，綾乃拼命地敲著桌子。

「啊、對喔！對不起、對不起，不是女朋友、不是女朋友！」棕長髮女孩對綾乃笨拙地眨了眨眼。

「本來就不是啦！！！」遮著自己早已紅透的臉，綾乃的抗議像對牛彈琴般，絲毫起不了任何作用。

面對兩位同學的調侃，綾乃羞得只想趕快停止這個話題，即使要她在學生會室裡追著她們跑也在所不惜。

兩位同學嬉笑著準備跑出學生會室，一打開門就被站在門口也準備開門的人影嚇到，定睛一看才發現，是京子同學！

京子帶了轉學生來，正要開門卻被裡面準備衝出來的人嚇了一跳。才剛回神卻又看到她們開始吃吃地笑、竊竊私語，不禁倍感疑惑，「？？」

綾乃從後面追上兩位同學，正準備叨念她們時，兩位同學藏不住笑意的移動腳步、騰出門口的空間，此時綾乃終於看到門口站著的人，臉上隨即佈滿紅暈... 

目光總算落到想找的人，京子也不禁微笑，「嗨。」

面對京子的問候，綾乃怯怯地回應，「嗨...」眼角餘光看到兩位同學又在旁邊嬉笑、竊竊私語，綾乃羞得趕緊要她們趕快回去做正事。

等到兩位同學終於回到座位上辦公，綾乃看向京子，嬌羞地問道，「妳怎麼來了？」

彷彿終於想到來這裡的目的，京子回道，「喔，我帶轉學生逛完校園了，要來拿社團申請單。」

綾乃看向轉學生，一方面暗自責備自己剛剛竟然完全沒有發現旁邊還站了個人，一方面趕緊溫柔地打招呼，便帶著兩人一起去拿申請單。

轉學生從頭到尾觀察著京子同學和杉浦同學，明明說要拿申請單，這兩個人卻又莫名其妙的開始為了什麼娛樂社之類的奇怪社團，打情罵俏了起來。著實摸不著頭緒，轉學生偷偷地問了另外兩位同學，「她們... 真的沒有在一起呀...？」

只見兩位同學，互相看了一眼，隨後捧腹大笑。


End file.
